


Fantasy

by Hbkisback



Category: Naruto
Genre: Choking, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Lolicon, Masochism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbkisback/pseuds/Hbkisback
Summary: Self insert Sasuke fic, don't read if you are not into loli or underage sex because that's all this will be.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hanabi/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Mitarashi Anko/Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke/harem, Uchiha Sasuke/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Yuuhi Kurenai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned once more, this fic will be extremely disturbing for most people so look at the tags clearly.

"O-ohh aahhnn~~" The girl continued to moan as loud as she could, unable to control herself as I increased my pace - thrusting up into her womb as brutally as I could.

"Yes! Yes! Master fuck me harde-kgh!?" I cut the bitch off by putting my hand around the flawless skinny of her neck and squeezing hard enough to cut her air off.

"shut! Up! Your! Annoying!" I punctuated each of my words with a particularly hard thrust into her cunt. "so is this what you wanted Sakura!? To be used by me as my cumdumpster!?"

Despite her not being able to answer, I knew she couldn't be happier than she was now, cunt tightening around my cock, face starting to go blue from the lack of air as i tightened my grip around her neck. The biggest giveaway was the absolutely ecstatic smile on the little girls face as her eyes started rolling back.

Feeling myself nearing my limit - I started thrusting faster! My cock slightly extending her abdomen as her vaginal walls tightened around my cock bringing my end even quicker.  
Letting go of her throat I didn't give her a chance to breathe as I immediately locked lips with her running my tongue all over the inside of her mouth while my hands move towards her completely flat tits and started groping what little flesh was there.

Pulling my cock out slightly so it was just at the entrance to her womb I finally released everything I had! Letting go of her lips I raised my self wanting to take full sight of Sakura as I kept releasing in her.

"Aaahh! Yeah! A-AMAZI-.... SASUKE-SAMA!!" she screamed out as she tightened painfully around me, not even being able to form a sentence correctly. Finally feeling my cock's ejaculation come to an end I pulled out of her to survey my work.

'Looks like she's out cold.' Makes sense, to be honest I'm surprised a kid like her was able to hold out so long.

Immediately cum gushed out of her cunt, not having anything plugging it up her insides could no longer hold the frankly amazing amount of cum I could now spew.  
'man, that is hot.'

I looked towards her face, her beautiful pink hair was a mess, white glops of cum sticking to nearly every strand I could see; her face in similar fashion was covered in cum, some of it even coming out of her nose. 'I never thought face fucking a kid would feel so good.' I thought as my eyes moved further down, past the bruise on her neck from my hands onto her surprisingly sexy flat chest, topped with small nipples the color of her hair, surprisingly still erect and hard. Finally landing my gave on her hairless pussy - still leaking my cum out of her, I couldn't help but thank whatever God sent me here AND in this body nonetheless.

"Yeah that's right isn't it? I'm THE Sasuke fucking Uchiha..." I breathed out, still praying this isn't a dream. If I remember correctly - which I'm pretty sure I do - Sasuke had nearly every bitch in the leaf wanting to ride his cock, and if I'm really truly here then there's only one thing I want to do.

Looking back at the seven year old academy slut who so easily submitted to my cock, hell I didn't even have to use any genjutsu on her, she reaffirmed my desire.

"I'm going to take every whore in this village, from the youngest academy bitches to the milf jonin roaming around. They will all submit to me, whether I have to force them or not!" I said to myself as I walked to my bathroom, wanting to take a shower after my first conquest.

"If what those instructions said then I have nothing to worry about in terms of being found out, the rinnegan after all is more than enough to genjutsu anyone into thinking what I'm doing is fine. All I need to worry about is who I want to fuck next. Hmm in the academy the obvious stand out girls would be Sakura, Ino and Hinata."

I already took sakura's virginity, and I have a feeling Ino will be just as easy, Hinata on the other hand should already be in love with Naruto at this point, I had nothing against the guy but I really wanna see how much it takes to break someone in love. I can imagine it now; her tearing up as I rape her virgin cunt, crying at the pain that will ultimately turn into pleasure, God it's getting me hard again. The fact that he was thinking of doing this to a seven year old child was a horrible thing he knew, but honestly at this point he just didn't care anymore. Anyone who took the opportunity to fuck a child would never want to stop, he was sure of that. 

'Besides these girls were asking for it by how they literally threw themselves at me.'He thought back to yesterday, when Ino randomly jumped on him to hug him and saying some nonsense he didn't bother listening to, all he cared about was the feeling of her small and soft body pressed up against him, to be honest he was surprised he didn't rape her right then an there. 

On the other hand there's the milfs of the leaf, while kids were great and all he also wanted to try the experienced bodies of those grown women. Kurenai being the first that comes to mind, her exotic appearance and voluptuous figure.  
How amazing it would feel to play with those juicy tits and round ass.

Walking out the shower and drying myself up, I spared a thought to the recently deceased Uchiha clan and wished I had gotten a chance to cum in Mikoto, the fact that she was technically now my mother just made me harder; walking outside I decide I'm ready for round two.

"Hope you had enough rest Sakura because what comes next is gonna hurt." I said chuckling a bit at the excited look on the masochistic child's face, still not having the energy to say anything; ohh how that would change. 

Grabbing her arm and flipping her over so her surprisingly round ass was facing me, I lined my rigid nearly seven inch cock with her scrumptious looking ass hole. Not even bothering to lube it up or prepare her I readied myself and in one quick thrust, I forced myself in as far as I could go! 

"AAAAHHHHHHH!! IT HUURRRTTTSSS!!" The seven year old screened as I tore through her ass brutally, her hold tightening ass hard as it could as a little blood started seeping out, probably from having been torn in some places inside, not that I cared. 

"Ahh that's it Sakura, that's my girl! Tighten your ass for your beloved master!" I said as I moaned at the godly feeling and started pulling out and pushing in at a rapid pace;not giving any time to rest. 

"Ah! Ahhh! Please! Take it out, IT HURTSS!"

I guess I should've expected that even though she seemed to like pain this was way too much for the poor girl... Not that it mattered as I do not care about her pleasure in the slightest, all I cared about was indulging myself in all the fantasies I had back in my old life!

As the girl continued to cry at the pounding she was receiving I once again thanked whatever God sent me here to fulfill my greatest fantasies.

~~Man life is good~~

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will explain who this person in Sasuke's body is and how the events of chapter one came to be.


End file.
